Stewie's ' I Love You '
by LaBelleCascate
Summary: what happens when Brian discovers that Stewie is gay and tells Lois? how will she react? how will Stewie make Brian pay? it's my first fanfic , i hope you like ! and i know , i know , summary sucks !
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**1****st**** Chapter**

**It was just another normal day in Quahog. The sun was shining and everyone seemed happy, very happy. Well, everyone except a little fellow, Stewart Gilligan Griffin. Sitting in his room, wearing his red overalls and yellow sweater, he seemed a little bit off. Outside everyone else were playing tennis or doing races or rope skipping, whatever it was that they were doing, they were happy. But in that specific room, where was that specific kid, nothing seemed happy nor cheerful nor lively. Stewie's face was blank. And that was how Brian found him when he entered his room.**

_**-Hey Stewie! What are you doing here alone?**_

_**-I'm thinking mutt, do you know what that is?**_

**Brian ignored the insult and simply asked:**

_**-So, what are you thinking about?**_

_**-It's not of your business.**_

_**-Then, bye.**_

**Brian left and Stewie was again alone. **

_**-I hate that mutt!**_

_**No, you don't!**_

_**-Shut up, brain!**_

**But it was true. Stewie didn't hate Brian. Actually, Stewie didn't hate Brian at all. He loved him and he couldn't deny it. But unfortunately, he couldn't say that he was in a relationship with Brian and neither could he tell if Brian was in love with him too. **

_**-Well, I'll think about this later, now I want to play!**_

**This said, Stewie grabbed two play figures and started creating a story.**

'_**It was cold in Lavatown and Manny and Perry were alone in a big house. Unfortunately, there were no coats nor heaters nor blankets and they had to use their body heat to warm themselves.**_

_**-It's so cold, Manny!**_

_**-Hug me, Perry, and you'll get warmer.**_

_**-Oh Manny, your muscles are so big and toned.**_

_**- And so are yours Perry.**_

_**-Kiss me! '**_

**Meanwhile Brian entered Stewie's room and heard the last part of the story. When he saw the play figures kissing he started laughing and Stewie turned his head towards Brian. He was doomed! Now that Brian saw this, he didn't have courage to tell him how he felt and was certain that Brian would start mocking him. **

_**-What an interesting story! Mind if I play with you?**_

_**-Go away!**_

**But Brian didn't leave. He sat next to Stewie, grabbed one of the play figures and started moving him around.**

_**-My name is Stewie and I love watching guys kissing each other's mouths.**_

_**-Stop it!**_

**But it was too late. Attracted by the screams, Lois entered in Stewie's room without even knocking.**

_**-What's happening here? **_

_**-A little privacy please? Because I don't remember telling you that you could enter in my bloody room without knocking!**_

_**-Brian, what was this fuzz all about?**_

**Brian looked at Stewie and then smiled at Lois.**

_**-Lois, I have strong reasons to believe that Stewie is gay.**___

( next chapter will be posted when I have at least one review or a person following )


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**2****nd**** Chapter**

**Cool. Brian couldn't keep his mouth shut. And now Stewie was in trouble.**

_**-Peter, this is not right! Brian, tell him what you saw!**_

_**-Well, I entered Stewie's room and I found him playing with his action figures and well…**_

_**-HE WAS MAKING TWO GUYS KISS!**_

**Stewie was pretty sure that Brian would be his death. He was lucky he loved him so much or he would be doomed forever. **

_**-Well Lois, I don't see where the problem is.**_

_**-PETER! Stewie is gay!**_

_**-Gay? Like those people who like crabs?**_

_**-NO! Peter, Stewie likes men.**_

**Peter started staring at Stewie and stayed like that for 2 minutes and then started laughing.**

_**-Hahaha, hey everyone! Stewie is gay!**_

**Meg and Chris came downstairs and they too started laughing. For Meg it was good. Usually Meg was the reason why people were laughing and for her to be laughing at someone else was new. She laughed until Stewie hit her head with a chair.**

_**-You can't laugh, bitch!**_

**Then, Stewie decided to go to his room at least there weren't people laughing at him. But that didn't get the others' laughs out of his head. He was humiliated by his own family; he didn't want to think how it would be when 'fat man' would tell Quagmire and Joe. **

_**-Hey Stewie.**_

**It looked like Brian followed him. What was the point? He wanted to make Stewie feel worse than he already felt?**

_**-Go away!**_

_**-I just wanted to apologize…**_

_**-I don't care! I hate you so much! You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?**_

_**-Stewie, it wasn't on purpose, I never thought they would react like that.**_

_**-Because of you my life is practically over! I should kill you! I should kill you, that vile woman, fat man, bitch and Chris!**_

_**-Stewie, calm down! I'll make it up to you. I'll do something for you, something that you want. I'll do anything you want.**_

**That made Stewie think. What did he want from Brian? What an easy question! He wanted Brian's love, a kiss; he wanted to have Brian in his life forever. But of course, he couldn't have any of that so he simply asked:**

_**-Tell me 'I love you'; it will be my 'I love you'. **_

_**-Stewie, I'm not going to do that, because you're kidding, right?**_

_**-DROP DEAD!**_

**Brian was genuinely surprised; he didn't believe it was real. He could see that Stewie really cared about him and he really needed to hear that to be happy. Like he said, it would be Stewie's 'I love you'.**

_**-Okay, I'll say it. Stewie, I – I lo-lo-lo-love …**_

_**-Is it that hard? Say it right!**_

_**-I'm sorry but I just can't. I'm not gay and saying 'I love you' to a guy it's not something that I'm used to, especially if that 'I love you 'is for one of my best friends and even worse, to a baby.**_

**If Stewie had just learned that all his family was dead, he wouldn't seem as sad as he did at that moment. What Brian said made him really sad and he felt like crying, but he couldn't do that in front of the canine. **

**Brian looked intently to Stewie's face, trying to understand what the kid was thinking. Stewie's face was once again blank and Brian couldn't understand if he was happy or sad or maybe disappointed. But something inside him told him that he really hurt the kid.**

_**-Look, Stewie, I'm…**_

_**-Go pack, we leave tomorrow, you drive.**_

_**-What?**_

_**-You heard. You said you would do anything to make it up to me, didn't you?**_

_**-Yes, but…**_

_**-But nothing, you heard me. Tomorrow we leave after breakfast.**_

_**-Well, okay, I said it, didn't I? But where are we going? What will I tell Lois?**_

_**-That vile woman won't notice that we're not here; I'll leave our bloody robots. Now, go away, I'd like to say alone for a little while.**_

**Brian left. He went downstairs and joined the rest of the family that was in the living room.**

_**-So what are we watching?**_

**Everyone looked at him but no one answered. Brian sat himself on the floor and then drifted off to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**3****rd**** Chapter**

**When Brian woke up it was already dinner time. He wasn't surprised when Stewie didn't come downstairs to have dinner with the family. He imagined that the kid must have gone to the kitchen while he was sleeping and already had eaten.**

**At the dinner table everyone was silent. Brian felt like he should try to help Stewie and intercede for him. Well, he was the one who got in trouble, wasn't he? So he broke the silence.**

_**-I think you shouldn't martyrize Stewie that way.**_

**Everyone looked intently at him. No one was expecting those words to come out of Brian's mouth.**

_**-What do you mean with martyrize?**_

**Of course the others didn't understand. Not even Lois, what disappointed him a lot.**

_**-I mean that because of you Stewie is depressed. Or didn't you realize that he's not downstairs eating with us?**_

**Once again everyone was silent but Brian wasn't sure if it was shame or disinterest in the subject but finally Lois broke the silence.**

_**-Brian, Stewie said he wasn't feeling so good, that's why he didn't come downstairs.**_

_**-LOIS! I thought you were smarter than that! Did you even wonder why is Stewie not feeling so good?**_

_**-Probably he's getting sick!**_

**The conversation was only between Brian and Lois. Brian hopped that he could make Lois understand because if he did, he was sure the others would follow her example. Well, he also deposited his hopes on Lois because she was smartest than the others. At least he thought that but right now he wasn't so sure.**

_**-Oh, really? What do you think he has? A cold? Meningitis? Leprosy? **_

_**-What's your point Brian?**_

_**-What I'm trying to make you, all of you, understand is that you hurt Stewie's feelings and didn't think about it, not even for a second! You shouldn't mock with him that way! No one deserves it!**_

**Finally, Lois seemed to understand but Peter, Chris and Meg, as usual, had to give more fight.**

_**-But he does the same to us!**_

_**-Peter, you are retarded and fat, I'm sorry to tell you that this way but do you hear Stewie mocking you?**_

_**-No…**_

_**-And laughing at you the way you were laughing at him?**_

_**-No... LOIS! Brian is making me feel bad!**_

'_**Well, two are convinced, two left!' **_**Brian thought. **

_**-Chris…**_

_**-Oh no! **_

_**-You are also fat, dumb and even got the washing machine pregnant…**_

_**-Dad, make him stop!**_

_**-Chris, tell me honestly, did Stewie do what you did to him?**_

_**-No…**_

'_**Well, Meg is the last; I hope she will be easier.'**_

_**-Meg…**_

_**-Brian, I know what you'll say. And yes, I understand it and I won't do that ever again. I know how he's feeling because I'm this family's victim.**_

**Brian was surprised. He knew Meg was very mature but wasn't expecting that she would say exactly what he had in mind but of course was happy that she did.**

_**-Now, don't you think you should apologize to Stewie? And maybe tell him that he being gay is not a problem, it's something that happens and that it's not because of that, that you'll stop loving him?**_

**Everyone agreed and after dinner, Lois brought Stewie to the living room.**

_**-Put me down, vile woman. I shall kill you and your bloody arms!**_

**When Lois passed him, Brian smiled to Stewie but the last didn't smile him back.**

_**-What the deuce is this? Let me go to my room!**_

**Lois sat Stewie on the sofa next to Brian and then joined the others in front of the television. Everyone was facing Stewie and had smiles on their faces.**

_**-What the deuce is happening? **_

**Lois started talking.**

_**-Stewie, honey, we wanted to apologize because we understand that it might be difficult for you that you are gay and we just wanted you to know that we'll always be here for you and we won't mock you anymore.**_

**Brian turned to Stewie and smiled. Stewie turned to Brian with a questioning look.**

_**-Mutt, what the bloody deuce have you done?**_

**But Brian didn't have time to answer him because Peter, Chris and Meg started talking.**

_**-Stewie, I'm sorry, I know that I'm a little bit fat and a little bit retarted but…**_

_**-Peter, it's RETARDED!**_

_**-Yes, retarerd, but what matters is that I was a dick.**_

_**-PETER! Don't say dick!**_

**Brian and Stewie rolled their eyes. The 'fat man 'just didn't change even if his intentions were good and pure.**

_**-It's my turn! Stewie, I'm sorry, as brothers we should stay together!**_

_**-And Stewie, I'm sorry too, I know what you felt and what we did to you wasn't fair.**_

**Stewie smiled a little bit and then turned to Brian and hugged him.**

_**-Nice, mutt, but we're still travelling tomorrow.**_

_**-Sure, but I felt like I should do something, I couldn't stand seeing you that way.**_

**And it was true. Brian would never admit it but every day that passed he was learning to love Stewie in a different way. Maybe he already loved the little fellow more than he would love a best friend. But it simply wasn't correct and he was certain that it was only his affection for the kid that was confusing him and he didn't have deeper feelings for his pall Stewie.**

_**-Well, we should go to bed.**_

**Lois was right, it was getting late and Stewie and Brian would have to wake up early to their journey. Stewie was excited, he chose a destination that he was sure Brian would hate; Brian was curious and anxious to know where they were going.**

**Everybody said their goodnights and went to bed; Brian slept in Stewie's room, he knew if he slept with the kid he could keep an eye on him and make sure he wouldn't pass his night building new machines to their trip. Stewie really needed to sleep, but Brian fell asleep first and Stewie could escape his room to go outside and do a few alterations to Brian's Prius.**

'_**I just hope he doesn't try to kill me, after all, I'm not going to ruin his car, I'm just going to improve it!'**_


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**4****th**** Chapter**

**In the next morning, Brian woke up early. He glanced to Stewie's bed and saw that the boy wasn't there. Brian started to get worried and decided to go look for him. He wasn't anywhere to be seen inside the house so Brian decided to go search for him outside and in the garage. He found Stewie asleep inside his car.**

_**-Stewie! **_

**Brian called him but he didn't wake up, or at least that was what Brian thought until he heard Stewie's voice.**

_**-Stewie can't hear you. You must kiss him to wake him up.**_

_**-As I said that other time, I probably should go call Meg.**_

_**-What, what? I'm awake, I'm awake!**_

**It always worked.**

_**-Hey, what time is it? I must have fallen asleep.**_

_**-Yes, I could see that. Its 7 a.m., you should get ready for the day.**_

_**-And I shall do that, my mutt.**_

**They headed inside and into Stewie's room. Meanwhile the other members of the Griffin family were waking up and heading downstairs to have breakfast.**

**Brian helped Stewie into his red overalls and they too headed to the kitchen.**

_**-Everyone slept well?**_

**Lois was being very nice and it seemed that last day's incident with Stewie's gayness was forgotten by everyone. 'This is a good thing, especially for Stewie. ', Brian thought.**

_**-Yes, thank you for asking.**_

**Of course it was Meg who answered. She wasn't used to being asked by others how did her day go, what she wanted to do, or even if she felt good, it was obvious that she took this opportunity to feel like everyone cared about her.**

**Everyone finished eating and each one went to do what they had to do. Meg and Chris went to school, Peter went to the brewery, Lois went shopping for the third time that week and Brian and Stewie were left alone in the house.**

_**-So, can you now tell me where are we going?**_

**Of course Brian was curious but Stewie wouldn't reveal it that easily because he knew that Brian wouldn't be pleased with their destination. The truth was that he took this opportunity in his favor because he needed yellow cake uranium for one of his new machines and the only place where he could get it was across the ocean and Stewie didn't really want to do the trip alone.**

_**-Oh, no, no! That isn't going to happen.**_

_**-Come on Stewie! Why can't you tell me?**_

_**-You'll discover when we are halfway from there.**_

**Brian wasn't pleased with Stewie's answers but he promised he would go and he wanted to trust Stewie.**

_**-Okay, but at least tell me, how are we going to get there?**_

_**-We are going in your car.**_

'_**Good'**_**, Brian thought. If they were in his car probably they wouldn't be leaving USA, at least he hoped.**

_**-I'll be driving.**_

_**-What? Stewie, no! You can't drive! You're just a baby!**_

_**-Do you know how to pilot a flying-car?**_

_**-What fly...? STEWIE! What the hell have you done?**_

**Of course, he found Stewie sleeping in his car but he didn't even think for a second that the kid would have spent his night 'improving' his car, and he surely wasn't pleased with the situation. **

_**-Oh, come on, Brian! Your car is perfectly fine, not even a scratch! I know you love your Prius and I wouldn't ruin it for anything.**_

'_**At least anything that wouldn't be you because if you were in danger and if I could save you by destroying your car I wouldn't think twice', **_**Stewie thought but didn't add.**

_**-Didn't you even think of consulting me first?**_

_**-I was pretty sure you would say 'no' without even listening first.**_

_**-And you were right!**_

_**-Come on, stop complaining and get in before I'll make you get in using the power of the Force.**_

_**-Really Stewie, really? Did you really need to recite 'Star Wars'?**_

**Stewie didn't answer and just gave him a grin. Understanding that Stewie wouldn't say anything else before he got in the car, Brian did what he was told.**

_**-Seatbelt.**_

**Stewie didn't say anything else and didn't move before listening to a 'click'.**

_**-Now, we are ready to go. If you want you can sleep or not but I want you to relax and trust me.**_

_**-I can't promise I'll relax and I'm certain I'm not going to sleep while you are driving.**_

_**-As you wish.**_

**Then they left Quahog and their house behind because surprisingly Brian's Prius was going as fast as an airplane and even more surprisingly, the car was flying.**

( I changed this fanfic to T rated and next chapter will be only about Stewie's and Brian's trip the 6th chapter will be when they arrive to their destination, the only thing I can promise is that I'll post as soon as possible! )


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**5****th**** Chapter**

_**-Stewie, where are we? And where are we going?**_

**They were flying for 2 hours and Stewie yet didn't tell Brian where they were heading and Brian wasn't pleased with the situation.**

_**-I guess I can tell you now… We're going to Japan.**_

_**-JAPAN? Why the hell would we go to Japan?**_

_**-You see…**_

'_**Please don't be something for a machine's device, please don't be something for a machine's device'**_**, Brian thought.**

_**-I need yellow cake uranium to a machine's device.**_

_**-Damn it, Stewie!**_

**Brian wanted to argue but he was getting extremely hungry. Unfortunately for him, his stomach started 'growling'.**

_**-Are you hungry?**_

_**-What do you think?**_

_**-I think you are. Do you see that blue bag?**_

_**-The Hannah Montana bag?**_

_**-Yes, there are some apples.**_

_**-Apples? Do you think I'm going to eat apples?**_

_**-Uh… You should be nicer Brian, now I'll only let you eat grapes.**_

_**-Whatever.**_

**Brian didn't really want to eat fruit but if there wasn't anything better… Why didn't he put some chocolate in his car's glove compartment? Stewie should have thought of bringing something good to eat.**

_**-Why did you bring fruit? And, a Hannah Montana bag? I thought the robot was destroyed.**_

_**-Oh, you know I can't be fat; I must be skinny if I want to keep using the Desiree costume. And what's a better way to stay skinny than eat fruit? And about the Hannah Montana Bag I already had it before that event but I think they built a new robot, I hope this one doesn't go nuts.**_

_**-Yeah, that 'event', like you want to call it, was pretty messed up. But, you know, to be skinny, maybe you could go to the gym?**_

_**-Oh, no, no! If I went to the gym I would have to be close to other guy's sweaty bodies and we would have shower together and what would happen if my soap occasionally fell?**_

_**-The gym isn't the prison, Stewie.**_

_**-Maybe, but remember me to get a registration to the gym as soon as we get home. **_

_**-Oh Stewie, if I didn't lo-…like you so much…**_

'_**Whoa, whoa, where did that come from?'. **_**The truth was that since that weekend when Brian and Stewie got trapped together in the bank vault they never said 'I love you 'to each other. Brian was pretty sure that they meant it but lately he was afraid to say it to the kid for a simple reason: he wasn't sure what it would mean. He loved the kid like a best friend but he was having dreams where he and Stewie were more than friends and every day that passed he's affection for the little fellow was growing and growing and, well, growing.**

'_**Wow, was he going to say what I think he was going to say?'. **_**Stewie wasn't sure how to react. Should he be happy because Brian was going to say 'love'? Should he be sad because Brian didn't actually say it? Or should he be disappointed because Brian wasn't capable of expressing what he felt? **

**Neither one could imagine the battle that each other was having on their heads. Suddenly there was silence, silence and more silence.**

_**-Well…hum… Let's play a game?**_

_**-Which game?**_

**Stewie thought for a moment.**

_**-I'll sing and you'll have to discover the name of the music.**_

_**-Okay.**_

_**-'**__**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,**____**but here's my number,**____**so call me, maybe?'**_

_**-I have no idea what that is.**_

_**-Wha-what? How the bloody deuce do you not know what song is that?**_

_**-I never heard that but sounds like something that I would never listen to.**_

_**-Mutt, this is Carly Rae Jepsen and this is her song 'Call Me Maybe'.**_

_**-Oh, I'm pretty sure I won't be calling her.**_

_**-Don't be like that! She's nice! And her hair is amazing!**_

_**-Yeah, whatever…**_

_**-Hey, I have another one. Would you please sing with me?**_

_**-Depends which song it is.**_

_**-'Friends will be friends, when you're in need of love…'**_

_**-'…they give you care and protection…'**_

**When Stewie realized Brian was singing along smiled a little bit and Brian smiled too. Then, they continued singing like the good palls they are.**

_**-'Friends will be friends, when you're through with life and all hope is lost, hold out your hand cos right till the end – FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS!'**_

**When they finished singing they were smiling and Brian could tell that Stewie's eyes showed more love than he ever saw in anyone's eyes. Stewie could tell that Brian was genuinely happy and for that he was happy too.**

_**-We are good.**_

_**-No, we are awesome!**_

**Stewie was right, they were awesome. **_**'What if loving Stewie is not that bad at all? Maybe we are meant to be together, I mean, I'm a talking dog and he's a genius baby.' **_**But before Brian could get his thoughts on order and focus in what he realized, Stewie yelled.**

_**-We are there! Look Brian, it is Japan!**_


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**6****th**** Chapter**

**Stewie landed the car and both he and Brian were a bit relieved because they were extremely tired.**

_**-I feel like I haven't slept in a week.**_

_**-Stewie, that's because you missed your nap time.**_

**They were in Tsuruga. Neither Stewie nor Brian had heard of it before so decided it was better if they bought a map. In the back of the map they bought was a text about that area. It was written in Japanese but luckily there was one in English, too.**

_**-'Tsuruga is a city that is part of Fukui Prefecture with another eight cities. It's the nearest city to the Pacific Ocean and it is well known for fresh quality seafood and a nuclear power plant, Tsuruga Nuclear Power Plant but is also home to Monju Nuclear Power Plant.', I believe this is the information we need, right?**_

_**-Yes, indeed, mutt. Which nuclear power plant would you like to visit?**_

_**- I don't know, for me they are all the same.**_

_**-Then, Tsuruga's it is! **_

**Once again they got in the car, this time Brian would be driving since they wouldn't be flying anymore and Stewie wasn't nor able nor old enough to drive. **

**After driving for a while, Brian was certain that they were lost and it was getting late. They needed to find a place to stay for the night and something to eat, something that wasn't fruit; he had his dose for a day. He glanced to his side and saw Stewie still asleep. He was sleeping since 4 p.m. and Brian didn't want to importune him, but he had to, he needed to get to the glove compartment to take the map out. Why didn't he remember that they had it, before they got lost?**

_**-Hey, Stewie, wake up.**_

_**-Huh…hum…**_

**After producing some sounds of discontentment at which Brian rolled his eyes, Stewie was wide awake. **

_**-What time is it?**_

_**-It's dinner time, Stewie. **_

_**-We should find somewhere to stay for the night, shouldn't we? **_

_**Brian didn't answer and simply nodded.**_

_**-See if you can find a hotel in the map.**_

**Brian grabbed the map and started looking for a hotel. There were many but he decided to go to the one that was closer to where he thought they were, based in the map, of course.**

_**-Business Hotel Cuore, let's take our chance on this one?**_

_**-Sure.**_

**Surprisingly, Brian found the place really quickly. It was big and seemed perfect for them to spend that night or the nights, he didn't really know for how long Stewie wanted to stay there, in Tsuruga.**

_**-Stewie, how many nights are we going to spend here?**_

_**-Hum…Maybe 3.**_

**Then Stewie took a glance at a poster and added:**

_**-Make it 7.**_

_**-Why? What did you see?**_

**Then, Brian saw the poster. There was Carly Rae Jepsen's face with a big smile and looking down he could see a big smile appearing in Stewie's face.**

_**-We are going to Carly Rae Jepsen's concert. And I don't take 'no' for an answer!**_

_**-How do you know that it's a concert and when is she coming? That poster is in Japanese! Or do you know how to speak Japanese? **_

_**-No, indeed I do not know how to speak Japanese, but if you see a poster with your idol's face, a date and images of her in the stage, what do you think it is? A shopping trip?**_

**Well, Stewie was right and Brian wasn't able to say 'no' when he saw the kid's happy face. 'Damn him and that cute little smile!' Brian thought.**

_**-We should go in and see if they have rooms.**_

**They entered the hotel and went to the reception. There was a Japanese girl with a wide smile ready to receive them.**

_**-**__**ビジネスホテルクオーレへようこそ、どのように私は彼らを助けることができる？**_

**Stewie looked at Brian with a questioning look and Brian returned that look and tried to tell the receptionist that they didn't talk Japanese.**

_**-We don't talk Japanese. We (he pointed to himself and Stewie) … America!**_

_**-SONJA**__**、汝耳を傾けるためのアメリカ人！**_

**From a room came another woman that took her co-worker's place.**

_**-Hello, welcome to the Business Hotel Cuore, I apologize for my co-worker but she only speaks Japanese. How can I help you?**_

_**-I would like a room with one bed for me and the baby.**_

_**-Well, you are lucky because dogs are allowed inside and because we have only one room with one bed available. How many nights would you like to stay?**_

**Before answering Brian looked down and could see Stewie's lips forming a 'please' and sighed.**

_**-How many nights is the room available?**_

_**-Eight.**_

_**-We have until when to leave?**_

_**-You must leave before 11 a.m.**_

_**-In that case we'll stay here the eight nights.**_

**Once again Brian looked down and smiled because in Stewie's face there was the biggest smile he had ever seen. He was glad he could make the kid happy, after all, haven't he already realized that he couldn't deny the feelings that were growing inside him towards the little kid?**

_**-Sir, could you please tell me your name?**_

_**-Brian Griffin.**_

_**-Here is your key and your room is in the 6**__**th**__** floor. If you are hungry you can go to our restaurant. Have a good night.**_

_**-Thank you and you too.**_

**Brian turned around and went outside to get the bags that were in the car trunk. Hopefully Lois wouldn't notice that there were less overalls and yellow sweaters than there were before. But that was Stewie's of course; for him, he only had brought a second dog-collar, a bottle of scotch and some books.**

_**-Brian, I'm hungry.**_

_**-I know, let's drop this in our room and we'll go to the hotel's restaurant.**_

**Stewie grabbed Brian's paw and they went to their room.**

( okay , so until now, this was the hardest chapter to write; I never went to Japan and I know nothing about Japanese culture nor nuclear power plants , so I don't know where I had my brain when I decided this destination for Brian and Stewie , but let's just say I like challenges

*by the way:

_**ビジネスホテルクオーレへようこそ、どのように私は彼らを助けることができる？ **__**: Welcome to Business Hotel Cuore, how can I help you?**_

_**SONJA**__**、汝耳を傾けるためのアメリカ人！ **__**: SONJA, there are some Americans for you to attend!**_

*Business Hotel Cuore does exist, but I don't know how it is so the workers are all mine

*thank you for reading! )


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**7****th**** Chapter**

**Stewie and Brian's room was bigger than they expected. The first thing they saw when they entered was a huge balcony right in front of the door. Going outside they could see almost every building in Tsuruga and far away they could see Tsuruga Nuclear Power Plant's majestic cooling tower. It was a beautiful view that both Stewie and Brian enjoyed until they heard Stewie's stomach growling.**

**Once more, their attentions, centered in the room. Leaning against the wall, there was a big desk with five drawers where Brian put Stewie's clothes. The desk was also supporting a huge plasma TV. In front of the desk was a king size bed ready for them to sleep and it looked extremely comfortable. **

_**-Brian, come here, you need to see the bathroom!**_

**The bathroom was huge. There was the biggest bathtub they had ever seen, a big mirror and a yellow toilet. **

_**-Well, Stewie, now that we've seen our room we should eat something.**_

_**-Aren't you going to unpack your stuff?**_

_**-Later, now let's go, I'm starving.**_

**They went to the lobby and found there the receptionist who checked them in.**

_**-Oh, hello, hello! Did you like your room?**_

_**-Yes, yes we did. It is wonderful! **_

_**-You must be hungry, right? Follow me; I'll serve you some dinner because the restaurant already closed.**_

**Brian and Stewie followed her to a small room, the employees' room where the said employees ate and spent some of their time. The receptionist put a table and served them some steak and chips which they ate with joy. In the end of the meal they thanked her and left to their room.**

_**-I'm so full!**_

**Stewie was lying on the bed and rolled pretending to be a ball. Brian was full too, they had eaten like there was no tomorrow. **

_**-So, kid, what are we going to do tomorrow?**_

_**-Well I was thinking that maybe we could get to know more about this city, you know, because we should take the chance that we are in Japan to learn a little more about it and also it would be great if we knew the city so it would be easier to infiltrate in the power plant, steal the uranium, hide it and come back here. This must be done fast and safely. Perhaps we could try to ask someone to guide us inside the power plant.**_

_**-Wow, it seems like you gave this a lot of thought.**_

_**-Yes, indeed, I did. I'm a genius, a mastermind; of course I thought about everything and made a plan.**_

_**-Well done, Stewie, but what do you want to visit?**_

_**-Well, Aquatom, a Sciences' museum; Symbol Road Monument, Tsuruga Railway Museum, Mizushima Island and, of course, Tsuruga Nuclear Power Plant. **_

_**-How do you know all those things?**_

_**-They're in the map, but don't forget about Carly Rae Jepsen's concert!**_

_**-Yes, yes… Hey do you want to go to sleep already?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Yeah, me neither…**_

**It had been a long day but neither one of them felt like sleeping; it was too exciting to know that in the morning they were going to visit monuments, museums and a nuclear power plant in which they would be stealing uranium. It could go extremely good but it also could go extremely wrong and that was bothering Brian. **_**'What if something happens to Stewie? I don't know how things are here in Japan…'**_

_**-Hey, Brian…**_

**Stewie got Brian's attention and those thoughts immediately left his brain.**

_**-What is it Stewie?**_

_**-Let's play truth or dare?**_

_**-What? Stewie, I'm not going to play that!**_

_**-Come on, please! Just for a little while …**_

_**-Okay, okay, but I start! Truth or dare?**_

_**-Hum… Truth.**_

_**-Is it true that you…dressed up as Karina, in the beginning, to trick me?**_

_**-No, that's not true. It's my turn, truth or dare?**_

_**-Well, truth.**_

_**-Is it true that you thought that the Japanese receptionist was cute?**_

_**-What? No, no, no!**_

_**-Then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind declaring to her.**_

_**-What?**_

_**-Oh, come on, Brian! It's going to be cool, can you imagine her face while you're talking to her in English and she doesn't understand anything?**_

_**-Okay, that sounds fun but I'm not going to do that.**_

_**-Why not?**_

_**-Because I-… Look, I'll do it and then we'll go to bed, okay?**_

_**-Sure.**_

**They left their room, Stewie smiling and Brian nervous, of course it wasn't real but what would happen if someone heard him? Without he even noticing it, they already were standing next to the counter and unfortunately for him, the Japanese receptionist was there.**

_**-I believe this is your cue.**_

**Brian sighed and stepped forward in the direction of the woman. **

_**-Hello, my dear, I have something to tell you. I've been miserable my all life, nothing seemed to be right for me, to work for me, to fit me. I was lost and alone in this huge world. I simply couldn't find happiness anywhere and had already stopped looking for the right woman but I guess those people who say that love finds us when we're not looking for are pretty correct. The same second in which I stepped foot in this hotel and saw you; I knew I had found love and that you were the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You know what? I'm sick of this! Probably you're wondering what an amazing and handsome dog like me would want from a hideous girl like you but what I want is nothing more than never see you again. But you know what? I don't think you're beautiful, you're hideous; I don't love you, I don't even know you and if someone heard this, I'm going to kill my pall Stewie, the baby.**_

**The receptionist was staring at him with her eyes wide open, she was trying to comprehend why that dog was kneeling on the floor and what he was saying but, of course, she didn't speak English and she couldn't understand what Brian was saying so her determination was useless.**

_**-Whaaaaaaaat? Stewie, the baby? Oh, come on Brian, that's just horrible!**_

_**-I don't care, time to go upstairs and sleep.**_

**The receptionist was left alone with her thoughts and couldn't stop watching them while they went upstairs.**

**They entered their room and Brian closed the door behind him. While Brian picked up one of Stewie's pajamas, the kid was standing at the balcony looking intently to every building.**

_**-You know, Brian, I hope you enjoy our little tour tomorrow because I don't want you to be mad at me for bringing you to Japan.**_

_**-Don't worry kid, even if I wanted I couldn't stay mad with you.**_

_**-I'm glad to hear that, you're a great person… I mean, dog.**_

_**- And you're a great kid.**_

**This said, Brian helped Stewie into he's pajama and they both went to bed.**

_**-Good night, Brian.**_

_**-Good night, Stewie.**_

**Neither one of them said a word after that, they were too comfy lying together but when Brian thought that Stewie was asleep, he whispered in the kid's ear.**

_**-No matter what happens, no matter how wrong it might be, I love you, Stewie, and I mean it; I don't love you only as a friend, my love goes beyond from that and I have the feeling that you already know it. **_

**Brian kissed Stewie's forehead, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Stewie opened his eyes and stared to Brian with a smile on his lips.**

_**-You're right and I love you too.**_

**And because he was too tired, he didn't resist and fell asleep. **

**That night Brian and Stewie had wonderful dreams and they dreamt only about one thing: their unconditional love. **

( Sorry for taking so long to update but school has already started and you know how it works… homework, homework and HOMEWORK! , I'll update as soon as I can ! )


	8. Chapter 8

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**8****th**** Chapter**

**When Stewie woke up, Brian wasn't in the bed. It was already 10 a.m. so Stewie wasn't surprised that his friend was up. Brian used to wake up near half past 8 or 9 a.m. **

_**-Hey, Stewie. I'm glad to see that you're FINALLY up and don't worry because I love this town to where you brought me in a flying car. Well, my flying car in which you worked without asking my permission. But, what I was saying, don't worry, I haven't been bored all the time since I woke up, I had lots of stuff to do, like nothing and nothing and … did I mention nothing ?**_

_**-Oh, com'on! I was sleeping and if you were that bored, you would've woken me up. **_

**Brian tried to contain the smirk but it escaped and Stewie was able to see it and laugh a bit before Brian recovered his mascara.**

_**-Why are you laughing?**_

_**-Nothing, nothing… Where have you been?**_

_**-I went downstairs to grab some breakfast for you, I believe you want to go and explore Tsuruga and you shouldn't do that with nothing in your stomach.**_

**Stewie got off bed and stepped closer to the food Brian had brought him. In a plate were some eggs and sausages and a glass of orange juice. What a perfect breakfast! **

_**-Thank you, mutt.**_

_**-Let's just pretend I give a damn about you say… WAIT, WHAT? Did you just say ' thank you ' ?**_

_**-Yeah, why are you so surprised?**_

_**-Hum … nothing, nothing.**_

_**-Then, let me eat!**_

**Stewie ate in silence, watching Brian searching for his red overalls and grey shoes. He should definitely buy some new clothes, those ones were getting older and red wasn't the color of the season. **_**'I should totally buy some new red overalls.', **_**Stewie thought. One day, in a conversation with Lois, Stewie heard Brian telling her that he loved green, that it gave him hope that someday he would find someone perfect for him, and wasn't that what Stewie wanted to be?**

_**-The perfect one…**_

_**-What did you say?**_

'_**Fuck'**_**, thought Stewie, he said that loud. **

_**-I was just thinking that the bitch should buy me some new overalls, but not red.**_

_**-Yeah, sure, I guess we could buy some here, if you don't want to wait until we get home.**_

_**-That's an amazing idea, very well, dog! Let's get ready for shopping!**_

_**-Shopping is for gays.**_

_**-Whatever man.**_

**Even though Brian pretended that he didn't understand what Stewie said, he actually did. **_**'What did he mean with the perfect one?'**_**. It was killing Brian inside, he had a feeling that Stewie was referring to him and he, of course, liked it, he already decided that he shouldn't stop what he was feeling and that if the little kid felt the same they could build a relationship. But that was the problem. What if Stewie didn't feel the same thing and Brian made a move and was rejected? And, perhaps, being called a pedophile? And what if Stewie lost all the trust he had on him? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.**

_**-Mutt, why are you staring so intently at me?**_

**Brian blushed. He didn't realized that he was staring at Stewie. Thinking that by answering he would humiliate him, Brian decided to keep searching for a pair of red overalls that wasn't too small for Stewie. When he grabbed all those overalls, he thought all of them were new but he was wrong. Almost all the overalls he had brought were too small.**

_**-If you're looking for some overalls that fit me, I can wear those I had yesterday and we can go and buy those new ones you said we could buy here.**_

_**-Yeah, I guess we should do that, unless you want to spend the rest of our trip naked.**_

_**-I don't know, would you like me naked for the rest of the week?**_

_**-Stewie, listen to yourself, you're making me look like a pedophile.**_

_**-Aren't you a pedophile?**_

_**-Shut up! You're an incredible queer!**_

**Stewie passed near Brian on his way to the bathroom to change and take a piss and slapped Brian hard on the ass.**

_**-Do you like when the queer slaps you?**_

**Then entered in the bathroom and closed the door.**

**When Brian looked down he could see his fur a little bit messy by the slap. **_**'I should totally punch that kid…'**_**, Brian thought, but instead of entering in the bathroom after Stewie and torture him, Brian simply sat on the bed and thought about everything he could do to satisfy the kid, starting with Carly Rae Jepsen's concert.**

**Stewie came out of the bathroom with a smile on his lips and motioned for Brian to follow him. They got to the Prius and got in.**

_**-Where to?**_

**Stewie thought for a moment.**

_**-Let's look for some good stores where we can buy some overalls.**_

**Brian turned the engine and they went downtown where Brian parked the car.**

_**-What now?**_

**Stewie, once more, looked around and pointed to a store. It's name was****私たちとベイビーズ ****but Stewie immediately understood it was a baby's clothes store because there were lots of women with babies and the clothes were too small for adults.**

_**-Stewie, how can you be sure that's a baby's store and not midget's?**_

_**-Seriously, Brian? I thought you were smarter than that.**_

_**-And I am.**_

_**-Then come.**_

**They stepped out of the vehicle and went to the store. It was huge and was divided in two sections: boys' and girls'. Those two sections were, each , divided in 3 sections : - 6 months , + 6 months and + 1 year. This was written in Japanese but the pink and blue colors distinguished the two main sections.**

_**-We should search in the +1 section. **_

**-**_**You're the baby, you're the one who does the shopping.**_

_**-Really funny, mutt, really funny.**_

**They went to the +1 section and searched through all the clothes but couldn't find any overalls. Suddenly, they were there, in a corner, hided by the coats, but there they were.**

_**-Brian, help me choose, please.**_

**Brian was kind of touched by the request. It was a simple request but for Brian it meant the world.**

_**-Sure kid. What about those green?**_

_**-That's just what I was thinking.**_

**Suddenly, Stewie felt extremely happy. Green. Green was the color. Green was the color that should represent Brian's perfect person.**

_**-Stewie, are you there or have you fallen asleep standing up?**_

_**-I was just admiring this amazing green overalls.**_

_**-Grab a few and let's try them so we can find which one fits you best.**_

_**-Do you want to take measures of my hips and legs and shoulders and…**_

_**-Please don't say what you were going to say.**_

_**-P-E…**_

_**-Don't!**_

_**-N-I-S.**_

_**-You're such a queer.**_

**Stewie started laughing, how he loved to tease Brian. Even though Brian was supposed to be upset with Stewie's childish attitude, he couldn't stop the wave of laughs that emerged in him.**

**After laughing for some good five minutes, Brian was able to control the laughter, grabbed Stewie and the overalls and took him to a fitting room where he helped him to take out the old overalls and put on the green ones.**

_**-Brian, who doesn't know, might think you're a pedophile trying to abuse a child.**_

_**-Shut up! **_**– said Brian, smiling.**

_**-**__**助ける**__**! ( HELP !)**_

_**-**__**泥棒！**__**( THIEVES ! )**_

_**-Brian, why is everyone yelling?**_

_**-**__**黙って私にあなたの電話を与える！**__**( SHUT UP AND GIVE ME YOUR PHONES )**_

**Suddenly there was silence.**

_**-Stewie, I'm not sure but I think we're in the middle of a robbery. **_

( I'm so sorry for taking soo long! First, school started and I had lots of homework, then my computer caught a virus and didn't work and , finally , I had losts of tests , but finally I could find some time to upload and I hope I can continue doing it more frequently now ! thank you everyone that sent me reviews telling they were liking the story and thank you to those who tried to correct me , I really appreciate it ! )


	9. Chapter 9

(I don't own Family Guy and unfortunately, never will)

**9****th**** Chapter**

**Dark. Suddenly everything went dark. 'Where am I?', he thought. Then, he remembered: the store, the overalls, the thieves and Stewie.**

_**-Oh my God, Stewie!**_

**Everything happened so fast. In a minute he was alerting Stewie of what was happening and in the other minute, the thieves opened the ****fitting room's door, grabbed him and used him as a hostage. He could remember Stewie yelling for him, taking his Glock out and… 'Wait a second, Stewie had a Glock? Well, from that kid you can expect everything.' But the thought of the gun pressed to his head and Stewie's unusual and real tears were killing him inside. All he wanted to do was to run and find Stewie but he had handcuffs keeping him tied to something that he couldn't quite figure out.**

_**-**__**あなたの名前は？**_

**When he looked up, a Japanese man was staring at him with an angry face. Not that Japanese people have smiley faces. Or maybe they do. Or not.**

_**-I don't know who you are but let me go!**_

**The Japanese guy, noticing that he couldn't understand whatever the dog was saying called one of his colleagues. It was his first time in a robbery, everything was new for him, but he was already enjoying it, neither because the police didn't catch them nor because they robbed thousands of dollars, but because they kidnapped someone; in this case, dognapped. It was his passport to the criminal world and he was sure he would be respected among the other thieves.**

**But, back to our main character. Brian saw another man coming closer to him and started to get even more scared. What if the man was going to torture him? What if the man was going to kill him? But the most important thought of them all was ' Is Stewie alright? '. **

_**-Hello. I'm not going to tell you my name, I believe you know why. Probably you're wondering why we kidnapped you but it was nothing personal. You were just the best person for it. Or should I say, dog? Hahaha. And your little baby friend with the gun? That was precious, so thank you very much for the show. Now, tell me your name.**_

_**-Never.**_

_**-Oh, really? Am I going to need to use the Mind Destroyer? **_

_**-Mind Destroyer?**_

_**-Of course, who do you think I am? A simple thief? I know I didn't say who I am but I dognapped you, I don't really believe a simple thief would do that. Now, your name!**_

_**-I won't tell you anyway.**_

_**-Well, you asked for it. - **__**のは、この男と一緒に冗談を言ってみましょう。あなたが心の駆逐艦をつかむしようとしているふりをする。**_**, he said, talking to his partner.**

_**-Wha-What did you say?**_

_**-Me? Nothing that you should care about. Oh, look, it's Chuchu and he has a certain thing that I like to call Brain Smasher.**_

_**-Okay, okay, we're all adults, there is no need to use your Brain Smasher or Mind Destroyer or any other toy you might have! My name is Brian Griffin.**_

_**-And who are you to call my torture machines toys? Are you important?**_

_**- I wrote a novel, ' Faster Than The Speed Of Love'…**_

_**-What? You are that Brian Griffin? You're a joke! They used your book to wrap our missiles. **_

_**-What? God… And wait…missiles? And are you going to kill me?**_

_**-No, I was just kidding on that part, but we won't kill you if you behave. Now, I'm interested in your little friend. What's his name?**_

_**-No way I'm going to tell you. I rather die.**_

_**-Well, well… I can see he's very special for you. Are you a pedophile?**_

_**-NO!**_

_**-I just can't understand how a baby has a gun and nobody knows or does something to stop him. What's wrong with him? Who is he? And what is he to you? I want to know everything, he might be useful for us… Are his parents rich?**_

_**-I won't answer that.**_

_**-Okay, for now I'll leave you alone, so you can think for a little bit. You better decide what you want. We can get to an arrangement but only if you deliver us your little friend. The skills he showed trying to protect you and the way he handled that gun was amazing, we could coach him and he could become a loyal member of our gang. We could also teach him Japanese, I'm pretty sure he would like it and would have model manly examples, like me, and not gay examples, like you.**_

_**-Who are you calling gay, dumbass?**_

_**-I don't think you're in the right position to call me dumbass.**_

**The Japanese man turned around and left the room, laughing like the best joke ever was told to him in that precise moment. **

**Alone, Brian's thoughts went back to Stewie. He was just a baby and was alone in a weird country where he didn't know anyone nor the language spoken. Did somebody take him home with them? Did the authorities take him? Did they inform Peter and Lois and… 'Oh no! If Peter and Lois discover where we are and everything that happened, they'll kick me out of the house and will never let me see Stewie again. I don't think I can stand being away from him and not being able to see him every day and talk to him and…'**

**A strange noise invaded the air. Brian tried to understand where did that noise come from and without even realizing he freed himself. It seemed that while the Japanese man tried to scare him he also opened the cuffs so Brian could 'explore' the room where he was. The idea was to let him look for an exit and get exhausted and frustrated for not finding anything, so when the man from the gang went to talk to him again, Brian gave him the information he wanted about he's baby friend but, of course, the dog did not know this.**

**The noise was starting to fade out. In a few minutes Brian stopped hearing any kind of sound and was kind of relieved. The sound was a bit disturbing because it sounded like someone screaming and knocking on a door with all his or her strength. When Brian thought it had gone away, a new but familiar voice filled, once more, the air.**

_**-Did you enjoy our melody? I hope so, because we'll give you some music to relax and to help you to get to a decision quickly. Let's start with some nature sounds and then let's pass to screams and machines. Do you like the idea? I do. Now, enjoy! **_

( It doesn't look to good for Brian ! Next chapter will be Stewies POV . Don't forget review , so I can know what you're thinking and if you have suggestions, share them with me please ! )


End file.
